Syndra/Strategy
Skill Usage * It's recommended to get one of your spells to rank 5 as quickly as possible to benefit from its bonus. * To get out 4 bonus spheres, it requires more than 30% cooldown reduction and the following combo: Q, Q, W (targeting the first sphere), Q, Q, followed immediately by . However, the delay on her ultimate and the increased micro management requires a higher level of skill on an already difficult champion. For most players, it may be more efficient to try using Q and E, Q again and W on the first dark sphere, and then use - this sacrifices one or two dark spheres on her ultimate for a quicker, more reliable combo. * has no channel upon cast, which means you can cast it without interrupting your movement. Take this into consideration when playing Syndra, since it allows you to kite and chase enemy champions easily. * To maximize your chances of hitting the enemy champion with , use it right when they last-hit. * After you hit an enemy champion with , follow up with ; they'll be slowed and have a hard time avoiding it. If you are confident enough in your own aiming, casting right after will cause them to hit at the same time; this can save a few seconds if you are considering a combo for . * When being chased in the jungle, use on a nearby neutral monster to slow the enemy champion. * can be used to throw enemy player pets such as to get them away from allies or yourself. * Even though it is possible to teleport while carrying a minion or buff with the link will break and it will be released from where you teleported from. * Placing a directly in front of yourself and then follow it up with a quick and well aimed gives you a long range stun. * Try using right after using for an increased chance on stunning enemies for a quick follow up of and . * To maximize damage, use it when there are many on the battlefield. * Placing a next to the enemy blue buff camp makes it easy for Syndra to steal it using . * When fleeing, create followed by or can give a good distance between you and enemies. * Try to stay back in teamfight since Syndra is pretty fragile. If an enemy come too close, punish him with . In case that an enemy doesn't die and continue fighting you, uses right after your ultimate to stuns him. It may turns situation around and let you flee or kill that enemy. Build Usage * Syndra's damage output is reliant on a high CDR build - it will provide stronger harrass with Q and W combos, and being able to maintain more dark spheres on the battlefield will potentially increase the damage on . * is a very effective item for Syndra, providing much needed mana regeneration, CDR and raw ability power. * The passive on synergizes with all of her spells to varying degrees; however the bonus mana on will help with Syndra's high mana costs and may be a preferable option depending on your runes and masteries. * Building a will help provide Syndra with more AP, as well as its active effect will help with her damage out put and improve her burst. * Due to 's low cooldowns on , an early , and then an , can be charged quickly and therefore a viable item to have. * It has been debated that is a better purchase on Syndra due to the passive, which triggers per sphere during . With only Muramana for mana, the bonus damage per sphere at full mana is between 93-129 (level 6-18). This is the single most damage attainable from only a single item, and is the equivalent of having 465-645 bonus ability power. Recommended items Countering * Get boots early when playing against , they'll help you avoid many of her spells. * Attack after she's used , it has a long cooldown so she will be vulnerable. * If keeps creating s in a situation were she would be better off doing something else (like re-positioning or knocking back enemies), then she is likely preparing to use her ultimate. ** But beware when, in teamfight, she have 3-4 on the terrain, cause she can then aim to someone and deal massive damage with (up to 1260+140% AP), followed by to stun the whole party if not enough spreaded. * is not a bursty mage but her spells can slowly eat away your health. Try to focus her down first if you have problem with her damage. ** However, in late game she can be very powerful with her spammable nuke. Deny her farming in an early game can drop her potential very hard. * Even it is easy to use in against enemy in melee range, and stun combo can be very hard to land if enemy is too close to her. A bursty melee assassin can kill her with ease. ** If using this method, beware her ultimate since it has pretty short range which, in the other hand, able to successfully casted on someone who move themself too close to her. Try this plan when her ultimate goes on cooldown. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqI7N2R8tx4 Category:Champion strategies